WoodRaptor78
Christopher Roveto (born: August 23, 2003 [age 15), better known online as WoodRaptor78 is a gaming YouTuber. He goes by nickname Wood/or Raptor. (Started Youtube May 14th 2017) He plays games such as Minecraft, Fortnite, Forza 4, Portal 2, & Payday 2. Wood does Gameplay walkthroughs. WoodRaptor78 also has another channel called SargentWRaptor in which he plays games for more mature audience like the Payday 2 and Fortnite, sometimes roblox. His main YouTube channel currently has over 225 subscribers and 18,808 channel videos veiws. Minecraft Wood started Minecraft when he created his channel. Jan 2018 he started a survival series RaptorCraft. He also has created a series in April 2018 he created a new survival series (most popular) SurvivalCraft with his friend GamerJ. He is known for his minecraft gaming Gameplay Walkthroughs Wood has an inspiration to complete games and commentates on them. Hes currently doing walkthroughs such as Cars"MaterNational" Forza Horizon 4, & the Portal franchise. He is wanting to start doing more and says if you guys have any game in minds, paste it in the comments sections. Thats all with this title Portal There are many series of this franchise. Portal 2 C0-0P is a series w/GamerJ and they play and complete the Coop mode in Portal 2. Wood is currently doing Portal: Stay Alive (Gameplay Walkthrough), He plans to do Portal 2 maybe in a couple of months after concluding Portal. SurvivalCraft w/GamerJ SurvivalCraft w/GamerJ is a Minecraft series where 2 friends survive the world of Minecraft. Currently 1k playlist views and 453 likes altogether season 1 & 2 parts. Currently in season 3 so after that season Ill update this. Fornite Wood has done many livestreams of Fortnite since season 3. now currenty hes doing videos on Fortnite on his SargentWRaptor channel. Collabers In 2017 - 2018 Wood collabed with TheGamingMax and ZombieKiller. His first series w/TheGamingMax was Minecraft minigames. Wasnt that popular but people enjoyed it. His 2nd collab series people started watching more of was Rocket Leauge w/TheGamingMax. The most popular 2 videos was with TheGamingMax and ZombieKiller. People enjoyed those 2 videos. 2018, Wood collabed w/TheGamingMax on Fortnite, Max had another channel at the time so they did videos, Wood joined alot of Max's videos without recording, then they started streaming. Jan 2018 Wood collabed Payday 2 with ZombieKiller using SargentWRaptor but only 2 videos, currently they are doing Payday 2 videos. also ZombieKiller and SargentWRaptor are doing fortnite videos. WoodRaptorFamily WoodRaptorFamily is what he calls his fan base. The name came from this livestreaming series on Mixer. WoodRaptorFamily was a world where you can have fun and hang with the King. To play along you could buy houses built by Wood and his friends, I beleve it was iron currency to pay for rent. It was an awesome village. Wood gained around 100 subs from this and he gain around 500 mixer followers. Ever since that all those mixer fans arent active. He was talking about starting it again! SargentWRaptor Wood's second channel, features games like, Fortnite, Payday 2, and Roblox Phantom Forces. He collabs his Payday 2 videos with Jamie (aka ZombieKiller) Hes starting to grow a following hes at 25 subscribers hoping to grow to 50-100